No Meio de Uma Guerra
by Sara-Rakel
Summary: Um Malfoy que toma um caminho que ninguém esperava uma Weasley que se apaixona por quem ninguém esperava. Um amor no qual ninguém acreditava. Mas será que esse amor consegue sobreviver no meio de uma Guerra?
1. Prólogo

**No meio de uma Guerra**

Sinopse: Um Malfoy que toma um caminho que ninguém esperava; uma Weasley que se apaixona por quem ninguém esperava. Um amor no qual ninguém acreditava. Mas será que esse amor consegue sobreviver no meio de uma Guerra?

**Capítulo Um**

**Prólogo**

Draco estava no quinto ano da escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts quando o seu pai, Lúcios Malfoy, foi preso. Draco jurou a Harry Potter (culpado pela prisão do seu pai) que se vingaria dele por ter feito aquilo, no entanto isso não foi necessário.

Foi no sétimo ano de Draco e do "menino que sobreviveu" que a guerra realmente começou no Mundo Mágico. Os ataques a várias zonas importantes, daquele mundo, eram frequentes e ninguém se espantou muito quando Azkaban foi atacada. Por algum motivo desconhecido, os Dementors não conseguiram parar o ataque. Dumbledore tinha avisado que eles seriam das primeiras criaturas a aliar-se a Voldemort, no entanto não foi ouvido e por causa disso os piores e mais cruéis feiticeiros andavam de novo à solta pelo Mundo Mágico. Lúcios Malfoy fora um dos que escapara de Azkaban. Estava cada vez mais empenhado em servir o seu Lord e queria que o seu filho fizesse exactamente a mesma coisa.

Pouco tempo depois de Draco voltar para Hogwarts após as férias de Natal, começaram a chegar cartas do seu pai. Ele ficou bastante intrigado. Não era Hogwarts o local mais seguro do Mundo Mágico? Então como era possível ele receber cartas de um fugitivo de Azkaban? É claro que isto foi antes de se lembrar que o tão precioso Potter também tinha recebido cartas destas e além do mais tudo o que Lúcios Malfoy queria fazer, fazia.

As cartas eram idênticas umas às outras… tanto que muitas delas Draco nem lia, ignorando completamente. Nelas, o seu pai aconselhava-o a preparar-se para ser iniciado como Devorador da Morte, para servir Voldemort. Desde que Draco se lembrava de ser gente que o seu pai lhe dizia que quando fosse maior serviria o Lord, tal como ele fazia, e que isso lhe traria muito poder, além de horas de diversão a torturar Muggles ou bruxos do bem. Estas ideias tinham agradado Draco bastante mas depois ele percebeu que talvez não fosse bem aquilo que queria fazer… ser um servo de um outro bruxo? Isso não parecia digno de um Malfoy, não parecia digno dele! Além do mais seria extremamente gratificante ver a cara do seu pai quando soubesse que ele não faria aquilo que lhe fora ordenado. Ainda demorou algum tempo para que Draco tivesse a certeza absoluta do que queria fazer, mas finalmente tomou uma decisão.

Numa tarde depois das aulas foi ter com Dumbledore. Depois de muita relutância por parte do seu professor de Poções, foi levado ao escritório do director. Aí tiveram uma conversa muito séria e ficou acordado entre os dois… Draco iria lutar pelo bem.


	2. Mudanças

**Capítulo Dois**

**Mudanças**

Passaram-se quatro anos desde que Draco acabou o seu sétimo ano. Ele estava agora com 21 anos e muitas coisas tinham mudado, tanto nele como em tudo e em todos que o rodeavam.

Após terminar os seus estudos foi oferecido a Draco um quarto em Hogwarts para ele habitar (já que ele não podia voltar para casa dos pais). No entanto assim que o ano seguinte acabou, Hogwarts foi obrigada a interromper as aulas porque a qualquer momento poderiam ser atacados. Antes dos alunos partirem, Dumbledore informou que não valia a pena voltarem para estudar (já que seria muito perigoso) e que, se voltassem seria para lutar na guerra, ao lado do bem. Pediu para que quem voltasse trouxesse toda a ajuda que pudesse.

E naquelas férias, Draco viu todo o castelo ser remodelado, todo preparado para a guerra que agora sim, ia começar com força. No Salão principal deixou de haver as quatro mesas das quatro equipas e dos professores; deixou de haver Salas Comuns e dormitórios de equipas e a Ala Hospitalar deixou de existir para dar lugar a várias enfermarias. Estava tudo completamente diferente e apenas pelo exterior do castelo é que se percebia que aquele lugar era Hogwarts.

Em Setembro chegaram a Hogwarts aqueles que se iriam juntar a Dumbledore na luta pelo bem. Nenhum dos "amigos" que Draco tinha, dos Slytherin, estava lá. É claro que ele não ficou admirado com aquilo… nem com o facto da maior parte daquelas pessoas serem, por aquilo que ele se lembrava, dos Gryffindor.

Naquela noite houve uma reunião onde Dumbledore falou sobre como seria aquela guerra e o que cada um faria. Precisavam não só de "guerreiros" mas também de feiticeiros que tratassem dos feridos e foi isso que se decidiu naquela noite… quem faria o quê.

Draco lutou pelo bem (tal como disse que faria). Era um dos mais valentes feiticeiros, (ao contrário do que era no tempo de escola) nunca tinha medo de nenhuma missão (talvez por não ter nada a perder) e tinha bastante sucesso nas batalhas contra os bruxos das trevas. No entanto, muitas daquelas pessoas, a maioria delas para ser mais exacta, ainda desconfiava das suas intenções, mas ele não queria saber!

Naquela noite Draco, tal como muitos outros bruxos, foram convocados para ir a Hogsmeade combater os Devoradores da Morte que atacaram… ele não sabia que aquela batalha não seria como as outras.

Continua...

NA: Eu sei que estes dois capítulos foram um bocadinho aborrecidos mas o terceiro melhora )


	3. O perigo

**Capítulo Três**

**O perigo**

Draco não foi um dos primeiros a chegar a Hogsmeade e o que viu deixou-o um pouco constrangido. Havia Devoradores da Morte por todas as partes. Uns lutavam contra Aurors e outros ocupavam-se a destruir o que podiam.

Draco tratou de começar, também, a lutar com os Devoradores da Morte e com a chegada dos aliados tudo parecia correr bem, mas algo que ninguém esperava aconteceu. Mais Devoradores da Morte apareceram e atacaram-nos pelas costas. Nada de estranhar vindo daqueles bruxos que fazem de tudo para saírem vitoriosos. Draco nunca soube ao certo o que lhe aconteceu. Num momento estava a lutar contra um Devorado da Morte e no momento seguinte estava estendido no chão…

Passaram-se seis dias, e na sexta noite Draco acordou. Estava confuso, a sua cabeça doía e não sabia bem onde estava. Não muito tempo depois de acordar, uma rapariga aproximou-se dele.

- Malfoy, finalmente acordaste. – disse ela pegando no braço de Draco para lhe medir a pulsação.

- Onde é que eu estou e quem és tu! O que é que eu estou a fazer aqui? – perguntou ele bastante confuso.

- Tem calma Malfoy! Tu estás na Fortaleza (era assim que Hogwarts era chamada, agora), na enfermaria três. Foste trazido para cá por Jeremy Adams. Estavas inconsciente e assim permaneceste por seis dias e cinco noites, devido a uma forte pancada na cabeça. Lembras-te de teres saído da Fortaleza para lutares em Hogsmeade? – ela fez uma pausa e só continuou depois de um aceno positivo por parte dele. – Pois bem, os Devoradores da Morte atacaram pelas costas e um deles deu-te com uma pedra bem grande, na cabeça. Tiveste muita sorte. O Devorador da Morte deve ter sido iniciado à pouco tempo e não teve coragem suficiente para te matar… ou talvez ele seja um dos teus "amiguinhos"!

- Eu não tenho nenhum "amiguinho"! – quem é que ela pensava que era para lhe dizer tudo aquilo! – E já agora, quem és tu?

- Estranho não me conheceres. Mas bem, eu sou a responsável por esta enfermaria… Ginny Weasley. – disse dando ênfase ao seu nome. E teve que conter o riso ao ver a cara que Draco fez.

- Weasley! Uma Weasley a tratar de mim? Que decadência, que horror! Eu exijo ser tratado por outra enfermeira!

- Pois podes ir exigindo, Malfoy! Todas as enfermarias estavam cheias quando aqui chegaste e algumas ainda estão! Esta é a única que só tem um doente… tu.

- E onde estão os teus outros doentes, Weasley? – disse ele sarcasticamente. – Já morreram ou fugiram da tua enfermaria?

- Provavelmente fugiram de ti, Malfoy. Ninguém quer ficar ao pé de uma doninha fedorenta. – respondeu ela zangada.

- Eu vou-me embora daqui. – disse ele começando a levantar-se. Não quero estar em contacto com uma pobretona.

- Pois, Malfoy, eu sei… eu também te odeio mas vais ter que ficar aqui quietinho durante duas semanas.

- Quê! – disse Draco que já estava levantado.

- Malfoy, queres fazer o favor de te tapares! – disse Ginny corando violentamente e só então Draco reparou que estava despido.

Ele vestiu uns boxers que estavam numa cadeira ao lado da sua cama.

- É preciso estares tão nervosa? Nunca viste nada assim, Weasley!

- Tão ridículo, não!

- Vem cá que eu já te mostro o ridículo! – disse ele irritado, começando a caminhar na direcção dela, com um ar ameaçador. Mas foi aí que sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Malfoy, estás bem? – perguntou Ginny preocupada, abaixando-se junto dele.

- Só um pouco tonto.

Ginny ajudou-o a levantar-se e a deitar-se, de novo, na cama.

- É para que isto não aconteça que tens que ficar por mais um tempo… - disse Ginny num tom muito mais suave.

- Pois eu vou ficar. Mas não penses que fico de boa vontade! Só fico porque me quero recuperar.

- Sim, Malfoy. Eu também não vou apreciar a tua companhia.

- Eu vou ficar duas semanas só em roupa interior? Podes tentar aproveitar-te de mim.

- Não estou assim tão desesperada. Eu já mandei irem buscar-te um pijama. Por enquanto ficas assim.

- Só de pensar que vou ter que conviver contigo durante duas semanas. Nem és uma enfermeira a sério. Só tiveste 3 anos de preparação quando são necessários 5 ou 6.

- Pois se isto te deixa mais animado, quero que saibas que também não vou gostar de passar tempo contigo! E eu sou uma das melhores MÉDICAS que podes encontrar em Hogwarts! – disse ela zangada por ele duvidar das suas capacidades.

- Desde que eu não morra. – disse ele indiferente. – É que nem uma indemnização poderias pagar.

- Eu? Pagar por tu morreres! Eu ia fazer um favor ao Mundo! Deviam era pagar-me a mim!

- Então vou ter cuidado já que fazes tudo para ganhar uns trocados para alimentares a tua família.

- Cala-te, Malfoy! – disse Ginny virando as costas a Draco e finalizando a conversa.

E as duas semanas passaram-se… Draco e Ginny passavam o tempo a discutir. A realidade é que já nenhum dos dois ligava às ofensas do outro, mas nunca ficavam calados.

Continua...

NA: (a quem estiver interessando): o pijama do Draco chegou no dia seguinte. P

E pronto... mais um capítulozito. Eu vou postando mais e espero que gostem. Deixem reviews com a vossa opinião, mesmo se for para dizer que acharam alguma coisa que eu possa melhorar, desde que não me ofendam fico muito feliz ) Bjos


	4. De volta à enfermaria

Olá! Hoje arranjei um tempinho para cá passar e postar mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, nem que seja para dizer que leram.

Beijocas grandes 

**  
Capítulo Quatro**

**De volta à enfermaria**

Draco caminhava em direcção à enfermaria de onde tinha saído à três dias. A ideia de lá voltar não lhe agradava, mas ele queria saber se estava totalmente recuperado, e se isso implicava conviver com a Weasley durante mais um tempinho, lá teria que ser.

Draco entrou na enfermaria e algum tempo depois Ginny foi ter com ele.

- Ah, Malfoy… és só tu. – disse ela desinteressada.

- Quem é que esperavas que fosse? O teu precioso Potter?

- O Harry tem mais que fazer do que passar a vida na enfermaria… e eu tenho mais que fazer do que estar à espera dele.

- Pois a mim parece-me que ele adora a enfermaria sete… ou será a médica responsável por ela!

- Ele que trate da sua vida privada. Eu tenho vida própria e não tenho tempo de o andar sempre a seguir! – disse Ginny conduzindo Malfoy até uma marquesa. Draco sentou-se e ela começou a examiná-lo.

- Toda a gente sabe que tu és louca por ele, Weasley… - disse Draco provocando. – Toda a gente sabe que andas sempre atrás dele.

- Pois então toda a gente está muito desactualizada, já que eu não gosto mais do Harry e eu nunca o andei a seguir… tu é que passas a vida a fazê-lo. Aliás, tu pareces muito mais interessado no Harry do que eu. Às vezes duvido um bocado se essa tua faceta de "galinha" não serve só para esconder o teu lado mais feminino, aquele que está apaixonado pelo Harry.

- Sinceramente, Weasley… essa foi a pior ofensa que eu já ouvi! – disse Draco zangado.

- As verdades, por vezes, magoam… Mas não se preocupe Srta. Malfoy, o seu segredo está bem guardado comigo. O Harry nunca vai descobrir nada por mim. – disse Ginny virando-se de costas. – E mais uma coisa, a senhorita está completamente recuperada… não precisa voltar a pôr os pés nesta enfermaria e pode voltar a perseguir o seu precioso Potter.

- Weasley, eu não persigo o Potter a menos que seja para lhe lançar uma Maldição. – disse Draco levantando-se e aproximando-se dela. – E é com muito gosto que vou deixar de vir a esta enfermaria, mas primeiro…

Draco agarrou Ginny e virou-a para ele, encostando-a na parede.

- O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer, Malfoy? – perguntou ela tentando esconder que estava assustada.

- Eu vou mostrar-te que de senhorita não tenho nada… acho que depois disto vais ficar com outra ideia.

Draco tirou a varinha do bolso da capa o que assustou ainda mais Ginny, deixando-a petrificada. Iria ele lançar-lhe um feitiço? Ela fechou os olhos quando ele levantava a varinha. Esperou ser atingida pelo feitiço, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela abriu os olhos ao ouvir Draco proferir um feitiço que trancou a porta e fechou todas as janelas deixando a enfermaria quase às escuras.

- O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer! – perguntou ela.

- Relaxa, Weasley. – disse ele aproximando-se ainda mais dela acabando, assim, com o pouco espaço que restava entre os dois corpos. – Sabes que se há coisa que eu não suporto, para além de ruivos pobres, é que duvidem da minha masculinidade. É que agora tenho que te mostrar o que é que eu faço com uma mulher…

- Tu deves ser completamente louco. – disse Ginny com a respiração acelerada. – Queres fazer o favor de me largar?

- Não posso. – disse Draco sussurrando ao ouvido dela. – Pelo menos não ainda.

- Dra… Malfoy, afasta-te de mim! – disse Ginny quase implorando.

- Calma… - disse ele num tom de voz muito suave. – Tem calma….

Draco aproximou a sua cara da de Ginny e começou a beijá-la. Ginny estava completamente petrificada, a respiração acelerada. As mãos de Draco percorreram o corpo dela, parando na cintura, enquanto ele continuava a beijá-la. Um calor intenso invadiu Ginny quando ela sentiu a língua dele na sua boca. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e nova, mas foi ela que trouxe Ginny de volta à realidade. Ela estava na sua enfermaria, trancada com um Malfoy que estava a beijá-la para lhe provar que gostava de mulheres e ela estava a apreciar o beijo e queria corresponder! Mas por muito boa que aquela sensação fosse era resultado de um acto que não era correcto. Porque é que ele tinha que ser um Malfoy!

Ginny tentou empurrá-lo mas ele agarrou-a e ela não foi capaz de se soltar. Num acto de desespero total fez a única coisa que se lembrou… mordeu-o! E mordeu-o com toda a força que conseguiu.

- Malfoy, sai daqui! – disse ela tentando voltar a respirar normalmente enquanto pegava na sua varinha e desfazia o feitiço que Draco tinha feito para fechar tudo. – E não voltes a passar por cá!

- Como queiras, Weasley. – disse Draco levando a mão à boca. – Mas quero que saibas que isto não vai ficar assim… pelo menos agora sabes que nunca poderás duvidar dos meus gostos.

Draco saiu da enfermaria e Ginny sentou-se no chão. Continuava perplexa devido ao que tinha acontecido mas mesmo assim não foi capaz de deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se daquele beijo… mas porquê!

Ele voltou para o seu quarto extremamente irritado. Ela tinha-o mordido… que atrevimento! Só podia ter sido uma Weasley.

Três semanas passaram e Draco e Ginny não se encontraram mais, para extrema felicidade de ambos. No entanto Ginny dava consigo, muitas vezes, a pensar no beijo de Draco e até de noite era atormentada… E não era a única! Draco desprezava-a ainda mais por causa daquela humilhante dentada mas o que mais o deixava chateado era aquele beijo que não lhe saía da cabeça.

Continua...


	5. Num corredor

E mais um capítulo para despachar as coisas mais depressa. Eu sei que eles são todos muito curtinhos mas é como eu gosto porque ao menos sei quen ninguém se aborrece a lê-los. Espero que gostem!**  
**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Num corredor**

Pouco passava das seis da manhã quando Ginny esbarrou com alguém no corredor… logo a última pessoa que ela queria encontrar.

- Andas a perseguir-me, Weasley? – perguntou ele num tom sarcástico.

- É provável que sim… queria apanhar-te de costas para te dar uma pancada na cabeça.

- Estás assim com tantas saudades de me ter na enfermaria?

- Sim! Espero que apareças por lá novamente, bem depressa. Já vou ter o veneno preparado.

- Acho que bastava a ideia de ter que olhar para a tua cara todos os dias, para morrer. – disse Draco virando-se e começando a caminhar. – Adeus pobretona.

Aquilo irritou Ginny de verdade. Ela agarrou-o pelo braço e fê-lo olhar para ela.

- Olha lá Malfoy, tu julgas que és o rei do Mundo… passas a vida a chamar-me pobretona e nem reparaste que estás mais pobre do que eu!

- Estás louca, Weasley! Mais pobre do que tu? – disse ele tentando não rir.

- Tu saíste de casa sem nada! De certeza que aquele teu pai nojento te deserdou. Ele deve querer-te morto! Já paraste para pensar que estás numa situação pior do que eu? Nem família tens! O teu pai e a tua mãe querem-te morto porque amam mais o seu Lord do que o próprio filho. Quase ninguém na Fortaleza gosta de ti, quase ninguém confia em ti! E tu continuas a achar que és o rei do Mundo. ACORDA, MALFOY! Tu não és nada!

Aquelas palavras magoaram Draco. Talvez por ser a primeira vez que as ouvia; talvez por saber que era tudo verdade; talvez por ambas as razões.

- Tens razão Weasley. – disse Draco olhando para o chão. – Eu não tenho, nem sou nada. Nem um Malfoy sou.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio Ginny voltou a falar.

- Desculpa. – disse ela tocando-lhe na cara para que ele olhasse para ela. – Eu não queria dizer tudo aquilo.

- Mas é tudo verdade, não é? Não sou um Malfoy… então sou o quê? Ninguém na fortaleza confia em mim e ninguém gosta de mim.

- Quase ninguém. – disse Ginny – Não toda a gente.

Draco olhou nos olhos de Ginny e ela fez o mesmo. Os dois estavam cada vez mais próximos, perigosamente próximos. Ginny sentia o bater do coração e a respiração dele. Tomou consciência do que ia acontecer. Não podia! Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e antes de se afastar disse:

- Desculpa, nós não podemos!

Ele ficou a olhar para ela, perplexo, enquanto ela se afastava.

«Eu ia beijar a Weasley!» foi a última coisa que ele pensou antes de retomar o caminho oposto ao qual Ginny seguiu.

Continua...

Vou ficar à espera de opiniões! Beijos


	6. Passando o tempo

Mais um capítulozito para quem está a ler a fic. É curtinho, como todos, então eu depois posto outro logo a seguir.Quero agradecer e muito a toda a gente que tem deixado reviews, fico realmente muito feliz e dá-me muita vontade de continuar a escrever. Obrigada mesmo. Espero que gostem muito!**  
**

**Capítulo Seis**

**Passando o tempo**

O tempo foi passando. A Guerra continuava. Cada vez que os voluntários eram chamados para uma batalha, contra Devoradores da Morte, e Draco era um deles, Ginny ficava com o coração na mão. Não que ela gostasse dele… mas sentia-se culpada por tê-lo tratado tão mal. E depois deles quase se beijarem Ginny estava realmente confusa.

Eles «esbarravam» um com o outro, casualmente, mas não falavam, nem se atreviam a aproximar-se um do outro, no entanto trocavam olhares que eram, no mínimo, bastante intensos.

E devido a todas estas trocas de olhares Ginny não era a única a estar confusa. Draco estava completamente baralhado. E ficava ainda pior de todas as vezes que pensava no beijo que quase tinha dado a Ginny. Se ela não tivesse ido embora, tinha acontecido. Parecia uma coisa tão certa naquela altura. Ela era realmente bonita. Era um castigo para ele admitir aquilo, mas era a verdade, por muito má que parecesse.

Em mais uma das vezes em que se cruzaram, Draco não resistiu:

- Olá Weasley.

- Olá. – disse ela meio atrapalhada devido à surpresa.

- Muito trabalho na enfermaria ou os teus pacientes já morreram todos? – Draco odiou-se por ter dito aquilo.

- Não tenho tido muito que fazer. – respondeu ela sem se exaltar. – Só costumo receber pacientes que estão gravemente feridos e graças a Merlin, têm sido poucos.

Draco não esperava uma resposta assim… pensava que ela o trataria mal, mas não. Ela respondeu normalmente, como se ele não tivesse dito nada de mal. E como ele ficou feliz com isso, mas nem a si ele queria admitir.

Ginny achou muito estúpido da parte dele fazer aquela pergunta. Teve vontade de o estrangular mas achou que teria que se aproximar demais dele para o fazer e depois poderia acabar por fazer outra coisa que também lhe apetecia – beijá-lo. Pois é… Ginny teve que acabar por admitir, estava apaixonada por ele, apesar dele ser arrogante e mau. Não sabia bem como nem quando aquilo tinha acontecido. No principio pensava que aquilo era pena dele, por ele estar sozinho no Mundo e não ter ninguém em quem confiar, mas depois começou a olhar para ele, a pensar nele, no beijo que ele lhe deu, no beijo que eles quase tinham dado, e então percebeu. Ela amava-o.

- Também temos tido algum sossego. Poucas batalhas e nessas poucas ficam piores os Devoradores da Morte.

- Isso é bom…

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo até que Ginny tornou a falar:

- Eu… eu tenho que ir. Vemo-nos por aí.

- Está bem. Adeus, Weasley.

- Adeus.

Ginny continuou a caminhar mas ainda olhou para trás uma vez. Desejou não tê-lo feito pois encontrou os olhos dele e sentiu-se estremecer.

«Tem calma, Ginny. É só o Malfoy. Respira fundo e continua a andar.» pensou ela antes de "obrigar" os seus pés a caminharem para longe dele.


	7. Algo novo

E porque o prometido é devido, aqui fica mais um capítulo! É o maior de todose eu até gosto bastante do que se passa, mas leiam e logo me dizem. Beijocas grandes

**  
Capítulo Sete**

**Algo novo**

Draco estava no seu quarto a pensar na sua vida quando lhe veio à cabeça a imagem de Ginny quando lhe respondia irritada, quando quase o beijava, quando o olhava.

«Uma Weasley… como é que isto é possível? Eu desprezo qualquer um dos Weasley, chego mesmo a odiá-los, mas com ela é diferente. Já a odiei, nos tempos em que Hogwarts era uma escola… já tive raiva dela quando ela me disse todas aquelas verdades que nunca ninguém se tinha atrevido sequer a pensar. Mas isso tudo passou. Se hoje em dia a odeio é mesmo por não conseguir parar de pensar nela e por não a conseguir odiar. Mas porque é que ela não me sai da cabeça. É só uma ruiva pobre, mas bonita e corajosa. E… eu gostei de a beijar, apesar de ela não ter correspondido, e gosto de olhar para ela quando ela olha para mim e gosto de vê-la a andar, a comer, a trabalhar… eu gosto dela. Mas como! Eu nunca gostei de ninguém e não sei! Tenho que falar com ela.»

Draco levantou-se da sua cama e resolveu ir dar uma volta para aclarar as ideias.

Naquela tarde foi travada mais uma batalha entre Devoradores da Morte e feiticeiros voluntários. Foi mais uma batalha rápida mas foi muito mais violenta do que de costume. Muitos ficaram feridos. Draco era um dos que só tinham um ou dois cortes. Ele tinha um no braço e decidiu ir à enfermaria três, coisa que não costumava fazer, mas tinha que falar com Ginny e assim teria uma desculpa para a procurar; era uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas era uma desculpa.

Dirigiu-se à enfermaria e entrou. A enfermaria tinha cinco pessoas, coisa que ele estranhou. Pouco depois uma enfermeira que ele não conhecia veio à porta.

- Sr. Malfoy, o que é que está aqui a fazer!

- Onde está a Weasley? – perguntou ele.

- O que quer da Ginny? – interrogou ela desconfiada.

- Ela é médica! – disse ele de modo rude. – Eu preciso que ela trate do meu braço.

Draco mostrou o corte no braço enquanto a enfermeira tirava a varinha da sua farda. Com um feitiço simples, que Draco também sabia, fez o corte desaparecer.

- A Ginny foi tratar de um assunto e pediu-me para a substituir por uns momentos e aconselho-o a não vir cá mais por causa de um golpezinho sem importância porque esta enfermaria é para casos graves! Eu e duas colegas minhas vamos prestar auxílio à Ginny porque estão aqui cinco pessoas que precisam de ajuda porque estão gravemente feridas.

Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e apenas saiu da enfermaria. Ia pelo corredor quando viu Ginny que voltava para lá.

- Vieste da enfermaria? – perguntou ela tentando esconder a preocupação.

- Preocupada comigo? – perguntou Draco levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não. – respondeu ela automaticamente.

- Hum… como queiras. – disse ele meio desapontado. – Weasley, temos que falar.

- Quem? – perguntou ela admirada. – Tu e eu?

- Sim! Nós os dois.

- Eu… eu tenho que voltar para a enfermaria agora. Noutro dia falamos.

- Não. Tem que ser hoje!

«Oh, Merlin! O que é que eu faço! Não me agrada ter que falar com o Malfoy, só nós dois. E se eu faço ou digo alguma coisa da qual me posso arrepender? Mas ele não vai desistir!»

- Então, Weasley!

- Olha, eu tenho mesmo que voltar para a enfermaria agora… o meu turno acaba às seis da tarde. Encontramo-nos aqui às seis e um quarto. Até depois.

Ginny foi embora sem que ele respondesse sequer. Tinha a certeza que ele viria.

Nunca o tempo tinha passado tão devagar, tanto para Draco como para Ginny. Às seis em ponto, Sandy (a médica que substituiria Ginny no turno da noite, agora que a enfermaria estava cheia) chegou. Ginny agradeceu-lhe imenso! Às seis e cinco saiu da enfermaria e, para seu espanto, Draco já estava no corredor.

- Tens o relógio adiantado? – perguntou ela arrependendo-se pela pergunta estúpida.

- Não. Vim mais cedo mesmo.

- Ah… o que querias falar comigo?

- Não posso falar aqui. Tem que ser em privado.

- Ok. – disse ela meio preocupada. – Onde?

- Vamos para uma das poucas salas vazias que eu conheço. – disse ele começando a caminhar, e ela seguiu-o.

Chegaram à sala e entraram. Trancaram a porta com um feitiço, sentaram-se e ficaram calados até que Ginny falou.

- Já me podes dizer o que queres.

- Pois… eu… eu não sei bem… como é que eu vou dizer isto? É que… Weasley, tu… eu… eu acho que gosto de ti.

- Achas. – disse ela escondendo a tristeza.

- Sim… eu gosto, eu acho… é que eu nunca senti isto por ninguém antes, e não sei se é gostar. Mas eu passo os dias a pensar no nosso quase beijo e quando eu te agarrei na enfermaria e… em muito mais coisas!

- Mas isto é errado. Malfoy e Weasley juntos, é errado!

- Eu sei! Já pensei muito nisso. Mas lembra-te do que me disseste, eu não sou mais um Malfoy! Eu desisti daquela vida e os meus pais deserdaram-se e de certeza que não me consideram mais seu filho, logo eu deixei de ser Malfoy. Sou só o Draco.

- Mas tu odeias a minha família…

- Mas gosto de ti! Só não sei se tu também gostas de mim…

- Malf… Draco, - corrigiu ela – eu sinceramente não te entendo. Nem a ti nem a mim. Tu és arrogante, mal criado, metido a besta, parvo, irritante, extravagante, exagerado, convencido, orgulhoso, imbecil…

- Já percebi a ideia, Weasley! – interrompeu ele.

- Ok… então continuando… apesar deste feitio de típico menino mimado, eu gosto de ti. Mais do que devia, mais do que queria. Eu amo-te! – disse ela admirada consigo própria.

Ginny queria dizer mais uma coisa mas não conseguiu já que Draco a beijou. Foi o primeiro beijo deles, o primeiro beijo a sério em que ambos faziam a sua parte e onde nenhum dos dois era obrigado a nada. O primeiro beijo ardente, cheio de paixão, de cortar a respiração. O beijo acabou e ambos estavam aparvalhados com aquilo.

- Weasley, desculpa. Eu não devia ter feito isto. Desculpa.

E Draco foi-se embora, deixando Ginny sozinha, triste e confusa.

Draco passou as duas semanas seguintes a fugir de Ginny, o que a deixou furiosa! Ela sabia que ele gostava dela, então porquê aquilo tudo!

Era uma manhã de Sábado quando Ginny viu Draco, sozinho, no corredor. Ele ainda tentou fugir mas ela não deixou.

- Draco, pára! Temos que falar e é agora!

- Weasley, eu tenho coisas para fazer.

- Pois as coisas vão ter que esperar. – disse ela agarrando-o pelo braço. - E o meu nome é Ginny.

- Está bem… Ginny… sobre o que é que temos que falar.

- Sobre tu e eu! Não percebi porque é que te foste embora depois daquilo e pediste desculpa, porquê?

- Não me perguntes isso…

- Draco, eu tenho que saber! Por favor.

- Ginny eu precipitei-me e fiquei confuso. Estava a contar que dissesses que me odeias e que gostas do Potter, mas tu não fizeste isso. Disseste que me amas e isso deixa-me assustado! Nunca ninguém me tinha dito que me amava sem querer nada em troca. Quando o faziam era por causa do meu sobrenome. Mas tu não. Tu gostas do Draco, não do Malfoy. E gostas com todos os defeitos e eu não sabia que isto era possível e fiquei assustado. Dá-me um tempo para pensar, pôr as ideias em ordem… é só isso que eu quero.

- Está bem. – disse Ginny, sem largar o braço de Draco, num tom de voz doce. – Não custou assim tanto pois não?

Ginny passou a mão pela cara de Draco e deu-lhe um beijo rápido, na boca, apenas um selinho.

- Queres ter tempo para pensar, - disse ela sorrindo. – Vais tê-lo. Sabes onde me encontrar quando tiveres as ideias esclarecidas. Vou ficar à tua espera.

E Ginny foi-se embora, deixando-o sozinho e sem palavras.

Draco passou o resto daquele mês a pensar em Ginny e no que sentia por ela. Depois disso achou que era altura de a procurar.

Dirigiu-se à enfermaria três e entrou.

- Ginny. – chamou ele desesperado.

- Draco! – exclamou ela admirada mas não conseguindo conter um sorriso. – Já pensaste tudo o que tinhas a pensar?

- Já. – disse ele aproximando-se dela e agarrando-a pela cintura.

- E? – perguntou ela colocando os braços à volta do pescoço dele.

- Acho que tu és boa demais para mim, acho que mereces alguém muito melhor do que eu, no entanto acho que vais ter que te contentar comigo mesmo.

E os dois beijaram-se, apaixonadamente. Finalmente ficariam juntos.

- Draco, não te vais embora desta vez, pois não? – perguntou ela olhando-o nos olhos.

- Tu deixavas-me ir? – respondeu ele com outra pergunta.

- Desta vez não. – disse ela abraçando-o. – Nunca mais.

- Ginny, estamos a namorar?

- Espero bem que sim, Sr. Draco!

E os dois voltaram a beijar-se.

Continua...

Eu quero agradecer, mais uma vez, às meninas que têm deixado reviews, realmente fico muito feliz que estejam a gostar e espero que assim continue. Beijocas


	8. Novidades

Mais tempo livre e mais uns quantos capítulos para vos entreter. Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm deixado reviews, vocês fazem-me realmente muito feliz ao saber que gostaram. Obrigada. Espero que continuem a gostar e que continuem a deixar opiniões!**  
**

**Capítulo Oito**

**Novidades**

A notícia do mais recente namoro espalhou-se num curto espaço de tempo. A maior parte das pessoas ficou espantada. Um romance entre uma Weasley e um Malfoy era a última coisa que alguém esperava e logo em tempo de guerra sabendo que a família dele estava do lado oposto da dela.

Ginny foi confrontada com isso várias vezes e, de todas as vezes dizia:

- E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? Eu namoro com o Draco e não com a família dele e ele está do nosso lado!

Ron ia tendo um ataque quando soube; Harry ficou parado de boca aberta; Hermione, Fred e George pensaram que Ginny lhes queria pregar uma partida; Molly Weasley começou a chorar; Arthur Weasley desmaiou e Dumbledore foi o único a dar os parabéns com o mais sincero dos sorrisos.

Por onde quer que passassem as pessoas comentavam o seu namoro. Parecia que tinham voltado aos tempos de escola onde as meninas fofoqueiras passavam o tempo a comentar as novidades.

Eles nem queriam saber! Faziam questão de demonstrar que estavam juntos e o quão felizes eram assim.

Continua...

Eu sei que este foi mesmo muito curtinho, mas há mais! Beijocas


	9. A despedida

Eu disse que vinha aí mais! Espero que gostem.**  
**

**Capítulo Nove**

**A despedida**

Nos três meses que se passaram, Draco e Ginny continuaram juntos.

A Guerra estava a tornar-se mais violenta a cada dia que passava. Os ataques dos Devoradores da Morte tornaram-se cada vez mais frequentes e inesperados.

Numa tarde foi convocada uma grande reunião com todos os bruxos da Fortaleza.

- Foram aqui chamados hoje – começou Dumbledore – para conversarmos sobre algo que vai afectar as vidas de todos. Como vocês têm noção, nos últimos tempos os ataques dos Devoradores da Morte aumentaram, e muito. E temos tido dificuldades em combatê-los porque não estamos prevenidos. Chegou a altura de sermos nós a atacar. Soubemos de fonte segura que a Fortaleza onde Voldemort e os seus homens estão, fica em Londres e que há alguns acampamentos espalhados por Inglaterra. No princípio desta reunião, cada um de vocês recebeu um papel. Esse papel tem um número que vai de 1 a 15 e ele designa o grupo a que vocês pertencem. Peço a todos que vejam o número do vosso papel porque agora vamos dizer-vos para onde o vosso grupo vai. Para Cardiff vai o grupo 8. Para Birmingham vão os grupos 9 e 10. Para Londres vão os grupos 1, 2, 4 e 5. Para Bristol vão os grupos 6 e 7. E os restantes grupos: 7, 11, 12, 13, 14 e 15, ficam na Fortaleza para serem enviados para batalhas onde for preciso.

Dumbledore parou de falar por uns instantes. Nesse momento Ginny olhou para Draco querendo saber onde tinha ele ficado. Ele mostrou-lhe o papel com o número 5. Ela sentiu-se como se lhe tivessem dado um soco no estômago. Draco ia para Londres… onde Voldemort estava, onde os melhores homens dele estavam, onde tudo seria mais complicado. Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer. Draco pegou na mão de Ginny, tentando acalmá-la. Ela pensou que talvez ficasse perto dele. Poderia ser enviada para Londres, também.

- Agora quem vai lutar sabe o que vai fazer, chegou a altura de distribuir o pessoal médico. Vou dizer o número da enfermaria e a cidade para onde irão. Enfermarias 5 e 7 vão para Cardiff; 1 e 6 para Birmingham; 2 e 8 para Bristol e para Londres as enfermarias 3, 4 e 9. No entanto… algumas médicas e enfermeiras foram escolhidas para ficar cá já que os feridos mais graves serão transportados para cá para serem tratados em melhores condições. Os escolhidos para ficarem foram: Dra. Ana Sanders e as enfermeiras Amy e Mary Parker, da enfermaria 6; Dr. Bruce Stevens e enfermeira Claire Corner da enfermaria 2; enfermeiras Susan Myers e Janet Peterson da enfermaria 4 e da enfermaria 3 Dra. Ginny Weasley e enfermeiras Sarah Lewis e Grace Turner.

Ginny teve vontade de gritar, de chorar, de desmaiar. Aquilo era muito injusto. O seu Draco ia para o meio da guerra e ela ficava à espera que houvesse feridos graves para os tratar.

- Eu sei – continuou Dumbledore - que alguns de vocês acham isto injusto, mas realmente vocês foram colocados onde achamos que vão ser mais precisos, nenhum de vocês foi mandado para uma cidade, ou para ficar, por sorteio. Como sabemos que muitos amigos e casais foram separados, sugerimos que aproveitem bem o dia de amanhã porque depois de amanhã vão partir às sete da manhã. Agora podem ir.

Draco e Ginny saíram da sala ainda de mãos dadas, em silêncio. Caminharam até à enfermaria 3 porque Ginny tinha que arrumar umas coisas.

- Ginny, estás bem? – perguntou Draco quando eles pararam.

- Não. Vou estar longe de ti durante nem sabemos quanto tempo! Nem sabemos que rumo a guerra vai tomar, se nos voltamos a ver, o que nos irá acontecer. Tenho medo.

- Não há razões para ter medo. Pode demorar algum tempo, mas nós vamos voltar a estar juntos.

- Draco, eu não te quero perder.

- E não vais perder. Agora é melhor irmos descansar porque amanhã… vai ser complicado.

- Então encontramo-nos aqui às três da tarde, amanhã.

- O quê? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Amanhã encontramo-nos às três.

- Pensei que querias passar o dia com a tua família.

- Eu passei a minha vida toda com a minha família, mas não contigo.

- Tens a certeza que preferes estar comigo?

- Claro que sim. Vens cá ter? De manhã eu vou-me despedir deles e à tarde fico contigo.

- Está bem, então.

- Até amanhã, amor. – disse Ginny dando um beijo a Draco.

- Até amanhã.

No dia seguinte, de manhã, Ginny foi despedir-se da sua família e depois foi para a porta da enfermaria. Draco apareceu um pouco depois.

- Pensava que já não vinhas. – disse Ginny sorrindo

- E perder uma oportunidade de passar o dia contigo? Nem pensar! – disse Draco agarrando-a e beijando-a.

- Prevejo um belo dia pela frente.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Preparei uma comidita para nós. Vamos fazer um piquenique, o que achas?

- Desde que estejas por perto…

- Então vamos!

Ginny e Draco fizeram o piquenique nos jardins interiores de Hogwarts (que tinham sido construídos para se poder estar em contacto com a natureza sem sair da fortaleza). Não foram os únicos a ter essa ideia mas conseguiram arranjar um cantinho, muito agradável, onde puderam ficar sozinhos. E comeram, conversaram, namoraram e divertiram-se imenso.

Passaram uma tarde muito boa, mas agora que ela estava a chegar ao fim, ambos estavam a sentir-se tristes. Não sabiam quando teriam outra tarde como aquela porque iam separar-se e não sabiam quando voltariam a estar juntos. Depois de jantar Ginny e Draco foram para os seus quartos. Ginny ia deixar Draco na porta do quarto dele e depois ia para o seu (porque o quarto dele ficava a caminho do dela).

Quando os dois chegaram à porta ficaram em silêncio. Ainda demorou um tempo até um dos dois conseguir falar.

- Parece que chegou a altura da despedida. – disse Draco olhando para ela.

- Parece que sim… - disse Ginny olhando para o chão.

- Ginny, vais ficar bem, não vais? – perguntou Draco fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Vais voltar inteiro para mim, não vais?

- Vou tentar. Mas eu volto, sim.

- Vou ter saudades tuas. – disse Ginny abraçando-o e começando a chorar.

- Tem calma, Ginny. Eu volto o mais depressa que conseguir. Também vou ter saudades tuas.

Ginny continuava a chorar sem largar Draco.

- Queres entrar para tomar um copo de água e acalmares-te um pouco? – perguntou Draco.

- Não sei se devo. – disse Ginny limpando as lágrimas. – Pode parecer mal.

- Só vais beber um copo com água, para ver se te acalmas um pouco… mas se quiseres podemos ir à cozinha.

- Não é preciso. Não vamos fazer nada de mal, mesmo.

Ginny e Draco entraram no quarto dele e ele disse para ela se sentar, coisa que ela fez, enquanto ele ia buscar água para ela.

Ela bebeu o copo de água e limpou as lágrimas. Draco abaixou-se junto dela.

- Já te sentes melhor, agora?

- Sim, – disse ela passando a mão pela cara dele. – obrigada. Acho que só estou assustada com a ideia de poder não te voltar a ver.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – disse ele agarrando a mão dela. – Nós vamos voltar a ver-nos, sim! Se esperares por mim…

- Eu vou esperar. – disse ela abaixando-se e dando-lhe um beijo. – O tempo que for preciso.

Draco levantou-se e Ginny fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram frente a frente, a olhar para os olhos um do outro. Ginny colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e beijou-o. Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e correspondeu ao beijo. Naquele momento eram só eles os dois. O tempo parou e nada mais havia em volta. Ginny sentia a respiração de Draco e o bater do coração dele… tudo tão perto dela. Teve vontade de não o largar nunca mais, de poder ficar sempre perto dele. Agarrou-o com mais força e foi ele que se separou dela.

- Ginny, acho melhor tu ires embora, agora. – pediu ele.

- Não quero ir já. – disse ela num tom de voz suplicante. – Estás assim com tanta pressa de te livrares de mim?

- Não é isso! – disse ele afastando-se um pouco dela. – É que se continuas com esses beijos eu não me vou responsabilizar… e depois não te podes esquecer que estás no meu quarto e que isso não me parece uma coisa muito… tu mesma disseste, não parece bem.

- Mas eu não quero saber se parece bem ou não. – disse Ginny aproximando-se dele. – Vais estar longe de mim durante sei lá quanto tempo e eu quero aproveitar para estar contigo o máximo de tempo que conseguir.

Ginny voltou a agarrar Draco e a beijá-lo. Ele agarrou Ginny e correspondeu ao beijo. Sentiu vontade de tê-la para ele, completamente. E foi por isso que parou o beijo.

- Ginny, pára.

- O que foi! – perguntou ela confusa.

- Não é seguro fazer isto aqui. Eu ainda faço alguma coisa que te ofenda e não consigo suportar a ideia de me ir embora sabendo que estás chateada comigo porque eu tentei ir longe demais.

Ginny voltou a agarrar Draco e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo.

- Eu não vou ficar chateada contigo e garanto-te que não me vou arrepender se alguma coisa acontecer... Amo-te tanto!

- Eu também te amo muito. – disse ele, agarrando-a pela cintura e começando a beijá-la, desta vez sem medos.

Os dois estavam bem perto um do outro, mas aquilo não parecia chegar… então eles fizeram amor. Nunca nada lhes tinha parecido tão certo como aquilo. Eles amavam-se muito e agora tinham-se entregado um ao outro, totalmente. No fim, Ginny e Draco adormeceram bem juntinhos um do outro.

Draco acordou cedo no dia seguinte, era dia de ir embora. Sentia-se melhor do que se lembrava de sentir nos últimos tempos. Passar a noite com Ginny do seu lado foi maravilhoso, sentir a pele dela junto à sua, sentir a presença dela tão perto…

Ele levantou-se, foi tomar um banho e vestir-se. Quando estava pronto sentou-se na cama a olhar para Ginny. Ela estava a dormir como um anjo. Estava num Mundo onde não se tinha que preocupar com nada.

A hora de ir embora chegou. Draco deu um beijo de leve em Ginny e viu que ela sorriu muito levemente, apesar de continuar a dormir. Nunca esqueceria aquela imagem por muito tempo que passasse. Nunca se esqueceria dela, nem que o Mundo acabasse.

**(NA: Esta parte do capítulo é só assim uma maldadezita que me apeteceu escrever)**

Draco estava na porta da Fortaleza quando Ron veio com Hermione e Harry ter com ele.

- Então, Malfoy… tu e a minha irmã já acabaram aquele namoro parvo?

- O único namoro parvo que eu conheço por aqui é o teu e da Granger… ou será o teu e o do Potter? – disse ele com um ar confuso.

- Vai-te catar, Malfoy! – disse Hermione.

- Mas se tu e a Ginny gostam assim tanto um do outro, o que está ela a fazer para nem ter vindo despedir-se de ti? – perguntou Ron num tom malvado.

- Ela está a dormir… no MEU quarto. A noite de ontem foi bastante agitada e ela tem que descansar. – disse ele num tom malicioso. – Agora dá-me licença que tenho que fazer e não tenho a tua vida.

Ron ainda quis ir tirar satisfações com ele, mas Hermione não deixou alegando que, certamente, ele estaria a mentir apenas para o irritar… como ela se tinha enganado!

Continua...

Gostaram? Espero que sim! A última parte do capítulo foi mesmo uma maldadezinha, mas eu não resistio a escrevê-la!  
Beijinhos grandes a todos


	10. No meio da guerra

E cá estou eu outra vez! Desculpem se demorei mais do que o habitual mas tenho andado um bocado ocupada!  
Fica aqui mais um capítulo, não falta muito para a fic chegar ao fim, espero que gostem e deixem a vossa opinião.  
Beijos enormes a todos os que têm deixado reviews, fico muito feliz por gostarem.

**Capítulo Dez** **  
**

**No meio da guerra**

Passaram-se dois anos desde o dia em que Ginny acordou no quarto de Draco. Ele já não estava mais lá e ela teve vontade de chorar. Mas depois lembrou-se da noite anterior, a mais bela noite da sua vida… foi então que ganhou esperança. Algo tão bom e bonito não podia acontecer só uma vez. Ela sabia que ele ia voltar para ela. E ela havia de esperar, até o mundo acabar.

Ginny tinha muito trabalho na enfermaria. Quase todos os dias chegavam feridos das várias cidades para onde tinham sido mandados. De cada vez que ela era informada que tinha chegado alguém de Londres o seu coração saltava e ela era invadida por uma sensação de insegurança. Tinha medo que fosse Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, Molly, Arthur, mas principalmente tinha medo que fosse Draco. Ela sentia muito a falta dele e eram bastantes as vezes em que tinha que se conter para não chorar.

Ele ia dando notícias, sempre que podia. Por um lado as cartas eram horríveis, com os desabafos dele, por outro demonstravam as saudades que ele tinha dela.

_Ginny,_

_Mais uma batalha, mais mortes. Quando tudo terminou o número de corpos espalhados pelo chão era incontável._

_Agora, de volta ao acampamento, as coisas estão tal como sempre. O silêncio predominante é quebrado, de vez em quando, pelo som dos choros de quem perdeu um amigo, um pai ou mãe, um irmão, um namorado, um marido, um filho; ou pelo choro de quem simplesmente tem saudades demais de casa para aguentar._

_O ambiente está pesado. Dumbledore acha que a batalha final está quase a chegar e parece que todos pressentem isso._

_No princípio dos tempos ainda era capaz de sorrir, mas hoje ninguém mais tem forças para o fazer. A força que me resta é apenas para lutar e para acreditar que quando isto tudo acabar vou voltar para "casa" e tu vais estar à minha espera, para me voltares a ensinar o que desaprendi e para me ajudares a ser feliz._

_Amo-te muito e estou a morrer de saudades._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Draco _

E era assim que o tempo passava. Draco lutava, Ginny cuidava de quem precisava, trocavam cartas e iam morrendo aos poucos por estarem tão longe um do outro, no entanto nenhum dos dois perdeu a esperança e o dia em que a guerra acabou, chegou.

A batalha foi violenta, mas finalmente, Harry conseguiu derrotar Voldemort, de uma vez por todas. A paz tinha voltado e estava para durar.

Continua...

NA: Peço desculpa se alguém esperava uma grande cena de guerra mas eu não tenho mais paciência para inventar como o Harry derrotou Voldemort. Deixemos isso para a nossa querida J.K. Rowling. Tenho a certeza que ela vai fazer muito melhor do que eu faria. Além do mais, isto é um romance! Beijos grandes.


	11. O Regresso

E mais um capítulo para vos entreter! Espero que gostem.**  
**

**Capítulo Onze**

**O Regresso**

Draco estava de volta à Fortaleza. Depois de tanto tempo tudo continuava na mesma. Pensou que Ginny estaria à espera dele, mas enganou-se…

Assim que Ginny soube que Voldemort tinha sido derrotado e que todos voltariam para a Fortaleza, sentiu-se extremamente aliviada e feliz. Na tarde em que chegaram, ela quis ir ver Draco, mas começaram a chegar à enfermaria muitos feridos e foi impossível para ela sair de lá.

O tempo foi passando e Ginny só trabalhava. Tantas vezes ela quis ir ver Draco, mas não podia simplesmente deixar os seus pacientes sozinhos e não podia deixar as suas amigas Sarah e Grace a tratar de todas aquelas pessoas sozinhas. Pensou que Draco havia de compreender. No entanto conforme o tempo ia passando Draco sentia-se cada vez mais confuso. Muitas vezes pensava que ela não o queria ver mais porque se tinha arrependido de passar a noite com ele. E culpava-se. Ele sabia que aquilo ia acontecer e foi por isso que a quis mandar embora. Mas ela quis ficar e agora estava arrependida, de certeza. Só podia ser por isso que Ginny não o tinha procurado ainda.

Só um mês depois é que Ginny conseguiu arranjar tempo suficiente para ir ver Draco. Ela estava extremamente cansada porque mal tinha saído da enfermaria no último mês. Comia lá e dormia lá e fazia tudo lá. Mas assim que saiu foi ter com Draco. Não aguentava mais.

Já tinha passado da hora de jantar, por isso Ginny dirigiu-se ao quarto dele. Bateu à porta e não demorou muito para ele abrir.

Ela correu para abraçá-lo.

- Tive tantas saudades tuas, Draco! – disse ela tentando beijá-lo, mas ele afastou-se. – O que é que aconteceu desta vez?

- Acho que tu é que deves saber isso. – disse ele num tom meio rude.

Ginny entrou no quarto mesmo sem pedir autorização. Draco fechou a porta.

- Importas-te de me explicar porque é que estás assim?

- Sabes à quanto tempo eu já voltei? Sabes à quanto tempo estou à espera que me venhas ver? Sabes quantas vezes fui à tua procura à enfermaria e me disseram que não podia entrar para falar contigo?

Ginny sorriu levemente fazendo-o lembrar-se do dia em que partiu. Teve vontade de abraçá-la e de beijá-la, mas estava confuso demais. Não podia!

- Fico mais descansada que seja só isso. – disse ela no habitual tom suave que usava quando falava com ele. – Peço desculpa. Eu sei que tu já chegaste à um mês e eu juro que tentei mais do que uma vez vir ver-te, mas a enfermaria estava tão cheia e precisavam de mim lá! Eu nem tenho saído de lá, Draco. Mas assim que saí vim logo ter contigo.

- E queres-me convencer que passaste mesmo o mês inteiro na enfermaria.

- E passei! – disse ela zangada por ele duvidar do que ela lhe dizia. – E vais ter que acreditar. Tenho pessoas que o podem confirmar!

- Pois, está bem.

- Draco, eu estou cansada… passei um mês a trabalhar forçadamente, passei dois anos longe de ti e sinceramente não estou com disposição para estar a discutir contigo.

Draco aproximou-se da porta do seu quarto e abriu-a.

- Se estás assim tão cansada acho melhor ires embora.

- Não estás a falar a sério, pois não? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Parece-te que estou a brincar?

- Está bem, então. – disse ela levantando-se e dirigindo-se à porta do quarto. – Tchau.

Ginny seguiu pelo corredor até chegar ao seu quarto. Ainda queria ir ver a sua família mas não naquele dia. Tinha levado um grande balde de água fria.

Continua...

Beijos enormes a todos!


	12. O plano

Oi! Já só tenho três capítulos até à fic chegar ao fim, então decidi por logo tudo e assim chegamos ao fim!  
Espero que gostem e que deixem opinião. Agradecimentos no último capítulo!

**Capítulo Doze**

**O plano**

Ginny esperou que Draco a procurasse. Aquele mês chegou ao fim e já o outro mês ia a meio e ele ainda não tinha ido ter com ela.

As pessoas começavam agora a voltar para casa. Os Weasley tinham partido à uma semana mas Ginny tinha ficado dizendo que tinha que organizar uns papéis da enfermaria, mas a verdade é que ela tinha ficado porque sabia que Draco também lá ia ficar (afinal de contas ele morava lá antes da guerra começar) e porque tinha um plano que não podia falhar. Ou pelo menos assim ela esperava.

Ginny combinou tudo com as suas amigas Sarah e Grace e o plano foi posto em prática num final de tarde, antes de jantar.

Quando Draco vinha a passar no corredor, Sarah e Grace começaram a conversar:

- Depois do jantar temos que ir ver a Ginny. – disse Grace.

- É verdade. A pobrezita tem andado tão doente… acho estranho que ela tenha adoecido depois de o nosso trabalho na enfermaria ter acabado.

- Pois. Ela ficou estranha depois do nosso trabalho de um mês inteirinho acabar. Pensei que fosse cansaço. Estávamos todas estafadas.

- Só que ela está no quarto dela, sozinha. E lá passa os seus dias, na cama. Tenho tanta pena de a ver assim.

- Também eu.

- No entanto não há nada que nós possamos fazer. – disse Sarah terminando a conversa. – Vamos portanto jantar para depois irmos ver se ela se sente melhor.

As duas começaram a caminhar em direcção ao Salão onde o jantar ia ser servido mas ainda perceberam que Draco tinha parado e que não se dirigia mais para o Salão. A sua missão estava cumprida.

Draco não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. A sua Ginny estava doente. E tinha ficado assim depois de ter saído da enfermaria, depois de falar com ele. Será que a culpa era sua?

Resolveu ir até ao quarto de Ginny e assim o fez. Entrou, trancou a porta e viu-a, deitada na cama. Aproximou-se dela e sentou-se na pontinha da cama. Ficou a observá-la durante algum tempo.

- Desculpa. – disse ele baixinho. – Se fui eu que te fiz ficar assim, desculpa. Eu não queria, tu sabes que não.

- Claro que sei. – disse Ginny sentando-se na cama. – Eras incapaz de me fazer alguma coisa de mal.

- Ginny! – disse ele admirado. – Pensei que estavas a dormir.

- Também pensavas que eu estava doente, mas não estava.

- Como? Eu ouvi as tuas amigas a conversarem.

- Então a Sarah e a Grace cumpriram a sua parte do plano. – disse ela sorrindo. – Desculpa se te deixei preocupado mas era a única maneira de te fazer procurar-me.

- Queres dizer que foi tudo uma armação para me fazeres vir ter contigo.

- Sim. – disse ela aproximando-se dele. – Tinha tantas saudades tuas e tu mandaste-me embora. Fiquei ainda com mais saudades.

Ginny beijou-o. Desta vez ele não fugiu. Agarrou-a e correspondeu ao beijo.

- Desculpa. Eu sei que fui estúpido por te ter mandado embora, mas eu fiquei com medo que não me tivesses procurado porque te tinhas arrependido de passar a noite comigo. Porque eu tinha-te avisado que te podias arrepender e que depois ias ficar chateada comigo.

- Arrepender-me do quê? De passar a noite com a pessoa mais maravilhosa que alguma vez conheci? De me sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo? Não me parece! – disse ela sorrindo e voltando a beijá-lo.

E naquela noite eles voltaram a ser um do outro, totalmente. E aquela noite foi ainda mais maravilhosa do que a anterior porque agora não havia preocupações nenhumas como a guerra e não havia nada que os pudesse separar um do outro.

Continua...


	13. O dia da cerimónia de condecoração

E cá está o penúltimo capítulo!**  
**

**Capítulo Treze**

**O dia da cerimónia de condecoração**

Tinha-se passado um mês desde que o plano de Ginny tinha sido posto em prática. Ela já tinha voltado para casa e encontrava-se várias vezes com Draco para passarem a tarde juntos.

Num final de tarde, ao chegar a casa, a mãe de Ginny entregou-lhe uma carta que tinha chegado. Todos daquela casa tinham recebido uma. Era o convite para a cerimónia de condecoração onde ela receberia uma medalha por ter participado na guerra.

E neste momento é nessa cerimónia que nos encontramos.

Ginny estava sentada ao pé de Draco. Ele já tinha recebido a sua medalha depois de Dumbledore acabar o seu discurso sobre os corajosos voluntários que tão bravamente lutaram para acabar com o mal no Mundo Mágico.

Depois daquilo Dumbledore fez um discurso sobre os médicos e enfermeiros que tinham cuidado de todos os feridos e que tinham sempre feito de tudo para os salvar e entregou as medalhas.

A cerimónia terminou relembrando todos os que morreram a lutar para proteger o seu Mundo. Foi uma parte muito comovente.

Quando tudo terminou Ginny foi falar com a sua família para os avisar que ia passar o resto do dia com Draco. Eles ficaram todos meio chateados. Todos menos o pai de Ginny que, tal como os outros ainda não aceitava bem aquele namoro, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada para acabar com ele, por isso preferia tolerá-lo.

- Pronto, Draco. – disse Ginny voltando para perto dele. - Vamos?

- Sim. – disse ele dando-lhe um beijo.

- E onde é que vamos passar a tarde?

- Que tal no meu quarto?

- Draco! – exclamou Ginny fazendo-se de ofendida.

- Até parece que era a primeira vez… - disse ele fazendo-a corar até à raiz dos cabelos. – Lembras-te de quando eu me levantei da cama da enfermaria e estava sem roupa nenhuma? Ficaste igualzinha àquele dia, vermelha como tudo!

Draco começou a rir e Ginny ficou aborrecida por ele estar a gozar a com ela.

- É claro que me lembro daquele dia! Tive vontade de te espancar até à morte! «É preciso estares tão nervosa? Nunca viste nada assim, Weasley!» - disse Ginny imitando o tom de voz convencido dele.

Draco riu ainda mais e Ginny acabou por rir também.

- Passámos por cada coisa. – disse ele tentando parar de rir.

- Discussões e mais discussões…. Se naquela altura me dissessem que ia namorar contigo acho que era capaz de passar um atestado de maluquice para internar essa pessoa durante muito, muito tempo. Eu odiava-te tanto!

- E eu a ti. Só de pensar que ia passar duas semanas naquela enfermaria contigo! Tive vontade de fugir dali.

- As coisas mudaram tanto. – disse ela abraçando-o. – O ódio todo foi-se. Mas agora a sério… onde vamos passar a tarde?

- Vamos almoçar primeiro e depois vamos passear por aí.

Então eles foram almoçar num restaurante muito simples e agradável e depois foram passear a um parque. Depois de caminharem um pouco sentaram-se na relva, à sombra de uma árvore.

- Adoro este parque. – disse Ginny deitando-se e fechando os olhos. – É tão bom ficar deitada aqui!

- Ginny… - disse Draco depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela abrindo os olhos.

- Quero perguntar-te uma coisa… mas não precisas de responder já, se não tiveres a certeza.

- Pergunta. – disse ela sentando-se.

- Eu queria saber se… não te esqueças que não precisas responder já. Podes pensar primeiro, o tempo que quiseres.

Ginny começou a rir.

- Pergunta de uma vez, Draco.

- Pronto, aqui vai… Eu amo-te e eu queria saber se tu queres casar comigo.

- Quero! – disse Ginny abraçando-o com tanta força que ele caiu para trás ficando os dois deitados um por cima do outro.

- Pensava que não ia ter uma resposta tão rápida. Já podes sair de cima de mim agora, Ginny.

- Nem penses! Quando me disseste que gostavas de mim e me deste um beijo e eu correspondi foste-te embora e depois disseste-me que estavas confuso. Eu esperei que me voltasses a procurar mas estive muito tempo longe de ti. Agora não aguentava mais.

- Eu não vou fugir e não estou confuso. Eu quero mesmo casar contigo mas tens que me deixar dar-te o anel!

Ginny saiu de cima de Draco e ele tirou um anel do seu bolso. Era um anel muito simples, liso, dourado.

- Eu sei que não é grande coisa. – disse ele meio que desculpando-se. – Mas foi a única coisa que consegui arranjar.

- Estás a brincar comigo? – disse ela aproximando-se dele. – É o anel mais bonito que alguma vez já vi.

Ginny beijou-o muito docemente.

- És uma exagerada.

- Eu disse a verdade. É lindo porque foste tu que me deste. Espera só até saberem que nos vamos casar!

- Pois. Aposto que a tua família vai ficar para morrer.

Ginny sorriu antes de o voltar a beijar.

Continua...


	14. Epílogo

E o último...**  
**

**Capítulo Catorze**

**Epílogo**

Só duas semanas depois de Draco pedir Ginny em casamento é que ela contou à família o que se tinha passado. Tal como ele tinha previsto, eles ficaram para morrer. Tentaram ver se ela estava enfeitiçada, quiseram mandá-la para o hospital, mas não adiantou de nada e dois meses depois Draco e Ginny casaram.

Foi uma cerimónia simples mas linda. Ginny estava felicíssima e Draco também. Depois de muito reclamarem, os Weasley acabaram por aceitar o casamento. Sabiam que mesmo que não o fizessem ele realizar-se-ia. Molly chorou emocionada ao ver a sua pequena "bebé" casar. Arthur levou-a ao altar, orgulhoso. Era o pai da mais bela noiva de sempre, desdo seu casamento com Molly. Os irmãos de Ginny estavam felizes por ela. Só Ron parecia meio aborrecido no meio daquilo tudo, mas teve que acabar por dar o braço a torcer e deu os parabéns ao casal. É claro que quando Ginny não estava a ver ameaçou matar Draco caso ele a fizesse sofrer. Mas era impossível ele fazer-lhe isso. Amava-a demais e só queria que ela estivesse bem, do seu lado, para sempre.

O tempo passou. O casal discutia bastantes vezes por coisas sem importância alguma, aquilo era meio divertido para eles. Mas o que eles gostavam mais era da forma que as discussões acabavam.

Algum tempo depois vieram os filhos. Dois meninos e uma menina, um de cada vez. Encheram aquela casa com ainda mais alegria e eram o orgulho dos pais.

Quando a idade chegou foram estudar para Hogwarts (que tinha sido reaberta, depois da guerra), mas isso é uma história que não vale a pena contar. O que interessa saber daqui é que quando o amor é forte ultrapassa qualquer barreira e torna-se ainda mais forte conseguindo resistir até no meio de uma guerra.

FIM

Pois é! Chegou ao fim. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler, quero agradecer as reviews que me deixaram e que me fizeram muito feliz!

**Miaka, Sophia D., Bethy Potter, Daniela Alex, Srtas Weasel, Bia Marie, Srt. Felton e Musa - Sama  
**

Muito obrigada a todas, espero que tenham lido tudo até ao fim e que não se tenham desiludido.  
Beijinhos muito grandes


End file.
